When angel love devil
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Sebentar lagi akan ada pesta dansa di Hogwarts Draco ingin mengajak Hermione tapi Ron sudah mengajaknya duluan. Akhirnya Draco pergi dengan Pansy parkinson. Gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka?CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**When angel love devil**

**Disclaimer : I swear, not me.**

**Pair :Dramione slight Ronmione**.

Mudblood itulah julukan yang sering Draco beri kepada Hermione. Tahukah Draco seberapa besar hal itu melukainya? Slytherin tidak akan peduli terhadap apapun. Mereka hanya peduli dengan diri mereka orang arogan yang tidak punya hati. Itulah Slytherin.

Hermione tidak mempedulikan Slytherin atau Draco Malfoy dan kelompoknya. Siapapun. Hermione tidak peduli sampai hal itu terjadi padanya. Dia berusaha menghilangkan hal itu. Tetapi tidak bisa. Ketika dia jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis yaitu, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sedang terburu-buru menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sebentar lagi jam malam. Hermione tidak ingin mengambil risiko, terkena detensi. Ayolah. Hermione semakin mempercepat langkahnya sampai-sampai dia menabrak seseorang. Sepertinya tabrakanya lumayan keras.

Hermione terjatuh. Barang-barang yang ada di tasnya berserakan di lantai. Hermione bergegas mengambil barang-baranya yang terjatuh.

"Maaf," ujarnya.

"Mudblood, tidak berguna," ujar orang yang di tabrak Hermione. Hermione mendongak menatap orang itu, Draco Malfoy.

"Apa katamu?" ujarnya mulai geram. Draco menatap Hermione dingin dan juga merendahkan. Darco meninggalkan Hermione yang sedang menatapnya sendiri di ujung lorong yang sepi itu. Hermione terdiam di tempat. Tanganya terkepal. Hermione kembali memunguti barangnya yang berserakan.

Tetes-tetes air mulai terjatuh di wajah cantik Hermione. Hermione segera menyeka air matanya dan meninggalkan lorong sepi itu. Hermione akhirnya sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor hari itu lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sepertinya Fred dan George yang memulai ini.

Hermione mengendap-endap meninggalkan keramaian itu. Hermione menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Hermione menyandarkan punggunya di pintu. Hermione menghela napas panjang. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Hermione teringat wajah Draco saat itu. Penuh kebencian. Mata abu-abunya yang indah itu menatapnya dengan dingin. Hermione tidak menyangka di mata Draco dirinya hanya serendah itu.

Hatinya sakit, bagaikan tertusuk paku berkarat yang jumlahnya tak terhingga.

Hermione kembali menangis. Menangis seorang diri di tengah keramaian hari itu. Hermione akhirnya tertidur saat air mata membasahi mukanya. Beberapa saat setelah Hermione tertidur, Ginny masuk. Ginny melihat wajah Hermione saat itu.

"Kau menangis 'Mione, ada apa?" ujarnya seraya menyeka air mata Hermione. Ginny menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ginny benar-benar khawatir. Tidak biasanya gadis seperti Hermione menangis. Menurut Ginny, Hermione adalah gadis yang kuat. Ginny hanya menghela nafas.

Lalu dia tertidur.

Cahaya matahari mulai menggelitik Hermione. Hermione mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hermione melihat jam. Hari ini dia bangun sedikit terlambat. Tetapi hari ini hari tidak ada kelas. Hermione bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Hermione akhirnya sampai di Great hall. Hermione segera duduk di sebelah Ginny.

"Hemwayouni, tumbwen kwau twuelat." ujar Ron sambil mengunyah ayam di mulutnya.

"Oh, Ronald kunyah dulu makananmu." ujar Hermione sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau telat 'Mione?" Tanya Harry.

"Semalam aku lelah sekali." ujar Hermione seraya mengambil pudding. Ginny melihat Hermione dengan tatapan cemas. Merasa diperhatikan, Hermione menoleh kearah Ginny. "Kenapa Ginny?" ujarnya. Ginny menarik pergelangan tangan Hermione lalu menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ginny, apa-apaan ini!" ujar Hermione. Ginny melepas pergelangan tangan Hermione.

"Kau semalam menangis kan?" ujar Ginny.

"Menangis? Tentu saja ti—" kata-kata Hermione di putus oleh Ginny.

"Jujurlah 'Mione semalam aku melihatmu." ujar Ginny. Hermione tidak menjawab dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ginny meletakkan tanganya di pundak Hermione.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mengakuinya 'Mione. Tetapi aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku menangis sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa berbagilah bersamaku 'Mione." ujar Ginny.

"Terima kasih, Gin. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Akan kukatakan padamu saat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas." ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke dalam, Hermione." ujar Ginny.

"Ah, aku tidak kembali aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Sampai nanti." ujar Hermione meninggalkan Ginny. Ginny kembali ke Great hall sendiri. Harry dan Ron mulai bertanya-tanya pada Ginny. Ginny hanya duduk dan kembali makan.

Hermione mulai menyusuri rak-rak yang berjumlah ratusan. Hermione mencari buku dengan seksama. Akhirnya, Hermione berhasil menemukan buku yang di carinya. Dia duduk di meja. Hermione membaca buku itu. Tetapi isinya berbeda. Hermione segera menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa salah mengambil buku?" ujarnya menghela napas. Hermione berjalan menuju rak yang tadi. Dia mengambil buku di sebelah buku yang dicarinya. Saat Hermione sampai ke rak yang di tuju. Hermione terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang berada di depanya. Hatinya mencelos.

Dia melihat Draco Malfoy mencium seorang gadis. Gadis yang diciumnya adalah Pansy Parkinson. Hermione mundur perlahan. Mukanya memucat. Hermione menjatuhkan buku yang di pegangnya, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh, Draco menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa, Draco?" ujar Pansy.

"Tidak ada." balas Draco lalu dia dan Pansy kembali berciuman.

Hermione berlari di koridor sampai-sampai dia menabrak anak-anak yang sedang berjalan. Hermione tidak menggubris kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh mereka. Dia terus berlari. Dia sampai di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk.

"Password?" ujarnya. Hermione tidak menjawab apapun. Ron, Harry dan Ginny yang baru saja selesai makan menghampiri Hermione.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" ujar Ron sambil menepuk pundak Hermione. Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Dia langsung memeluk Ron. Ron bingung di tempat dengan muka semerah rambutnya. Ron menoleh kearah Harry dan Ginny. Ginny dan Harry hanya tersenyum jahil. Ron menatap mereka dengan tatapan kalian-tidak-membantu-sama-sekali.

Ron segera mengatakan password kepada nyonya gemuk, lalu pintu langsung terbuka. Hermione masih memeluk Ron. Ron membawanya ke sofa. Hermione masih terisak. Ginny dan Harry melihat Hermione dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa Hermione?" Tanya Harry. Hermione menyeka air matanya. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ron ingin menarik Hermione tetapi Harry menahanya. Dia memberi isyarat pada Ginny untuk menyusul Hermione. Ginny mengangguk.

Ginny membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Hermione menangis semakin kencang. Ginny menutup pintu dan memeluk Hermione. Hermione membalas pelukan Ginny.

"Setidaknya, ceritakan hanya padaku 'Mione." ujar Ginny. Awalnya Hermione tidak menjawab dia melepas pelukan Ginny dengan lembut lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai—" ujar Hermione lalu terdiam.

"Tidak apa, Hermione. Lanjutkanlah." ujar Ginny.

"Berciuman dengan orang lain?" lanjut Hermione. Ginny terdiam memandang Hermione. Lalu dia mulai berbicara.

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat menderita. Itukah yang kau alami 'Mione?" tanya Ginny. Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" ujar Ginny.

"Aku tidak bisa." ujar Hermione.

"Aku ingin membantumu Hermione. Aku sahabatmu. Aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu." ujar Ginny sambil menepuk pundak Hermione. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Draco Malfoy." ujarnya pelan.

"Apa, siapa?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku menyukai Draco Malfoy." ujar Hermione seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ginny terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum kepada Hermione.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untukmu aku tidak apa. Tetapi Ron—" Ginny tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ron?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri 'Mione. Dia akan segera mengatakanya padamu. Lalu apakah Malfoy mencium seseorang?" ujar Ginny. Hermione hanya terdiam.

"Ya. Dan aku melihatnya sendiri. Dia melakukanya di depanku." ujar Hermione.

"Lalu siapa yang diciumnya?" tanya Ginny.

"Pa—Pansy Parkinson." ujarnya.

"Parkinson! Oh, Merlin." Ujar Ginny kaget.

"Aku tidak mengerti Gin. Seandainya aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini. Aku tidak akan begini." ujar Hermione kembali menangis. Ginny kembali memeluk Hermione.

To be continued…..

**A/N** : Huwaa..Fict pertamaku! Apabila merasa suka atau penasaran silahkan Review dan apabila ingin memberi Flame juga tidak apa-apa. Asalkan dengan sopan. Aku bakalan ngelanjutin Fict ini kalau setidaknya mendapatkan Review lebih dari 5! Terimakasih! Mohon Advice-nya!


	2. Chapter 2

**When angel love devil**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Dramione slight Ronmione**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

**Warning : TYPO, Hermione OOC and manymore.**

**II**

Hermione menangis seharian itu sedangkan Ginny sedang kebingungan harus menyemangatinya dengan bagaimana dan apa. Ginny tahu rasanya jika melihat orang yang kita sukai mencium orang lain. Yah pasti dia juga akan menangis seperti Hermione.

Gadis itu akhirnya memegang pundak Hermione dengan mantap.

"Hermione, kau harus kuat! Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan Malfoy." ujar Ginny.

"Ba…bagaimana caranya, Gin? Menatapku saja dia tak sudi apalagi berbicara denganku. Mendekatinya sangat sulit." ujar Hermione sedih.

"Kemana Hermione yang kukenal? Kau itu kuat Hermione. Kau selalu menolongku di saat yang tepat. Sekarang biarkan aku yang menolongmu, ya?" ujar gadis berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah, Gin. Hanya kali ini aku merasa benar-benar tak berdaya. Aku merasa sudah tak ada harapan lagi." ujar Hermione.

"Hermione, berjuanglah untuk cintamu. Mencintai itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Itu hal yang bagus kan kau bisa mencintai orang seperti ini, meskipun yang kau sukai itu Malfoy sih." ujarnya.

"Entahlah Gin, Yang jelas terima kasih ya. Kau membuat diriku merasa lebih bermakna." ujarnya seraya memeluk Ginny.

"Kau memang bermakna Hermione. Kami semua membutuhkanmu." ujar Harry.

"Kau kan sahabat kami Hermione apapun yang terjadi kami akan mendukungmu!" sambung Ron.

"_Oh, guys thank you_." ujar Hermione sambil berjalan seraya memeluk Harry dan Ron diikuti Ginny. Muka Ron memerah sedangkan Harry dan Ginny hanya menahan tawanya lalu tiba-tiba Hermione berkata.

"Berarti kalian nguping ya?" ujar Hermione tajam. Harry dan Ron sama-sama sweatdrop. 'Bukanya dia tadi masih menangis!' batin mereka berdua.

"Seberapa banyak yang kalian dengar?" tanya Ginny dengan tatapan kalian-cari-mati-ya.

Harry dan Ron mundur teratur lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ginny dan Hermione memandang satu sama lain lalu tertawa kecil.

Harry dan Ron merasa sudah aman dari Ginny dan Hermione. Mereka tersengal-sengal habis berlari tadi.

"Kau tidak apa, Ron?" tanya Harry khawatir. Ron menatap Harry lalu tertawa kecil.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu? Tentu saja aku tidak apa." ujar Ron.

"Kurasa tidak begitu. Kau tidak apa mendengar perkataan Hermione tadi?" tanya Harry. Ron hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Yah, sedikit sakit hati sih. Yang jelas aku tidak akan menyerah." ujar Ron mantap sambil mengepalkan tanganya di udara.

"Tumben kau tidak mudah putus asa." goda Harry. Ron memukulnya pelan.

"Yang jelas sekarang alasanku membenci Malfoy bertambah." ujarnya.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti." sambung Harry.

Hermione sedang mengambil beberapa perkamen dan pena bulu. Tentu saja tujuanya adalah Perpustakaan.

"Ah, Gin aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu ya?" ujar Hermione seraya membuka kenop pintu.

"Semoga bertemu Malfoy di jalan." goda Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny." ujarnya lalu menutup pintu.

Hermione berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan lalu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tamparan. Dia mengendap-endap bersembunyi di belakang dinding. Ternyata Pansy menampar Draco.

"Kau memang egois!" geram Pansy.

"Dan kau, rendahan." ujar Draco dingin.

"Beraninya kau Draco! Padahal aku ini pacarmu!" teriak gadis itu. Draco hanya tertawa dingin. Hermione merasa dia perlu mendengarkan ini sampai selesai. Dan tawa Draco benar-benar membekukan hatinya. Bisakah dia mencairkan hati itu.

"Pacarmu? Aku tak pernah merasa bahwa kita berpacaran. Kaulah yang terus menerus mendekatiku, bukan aku." ujar Draco. Pansy menampar wajah Draco sekali lagi. Melihat hal itu membuat Hermione ingin menonjok wajah Pansy.

"Cuma kau yang merasa begitu kan? Aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun terutama dirimu Pansy." ujar Draco dingin. Pansy membeku di tempat lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Hermione merasa hatinya mencelos saat itu juga.

"Kau kejam!" ujarnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Draco.

"_Yes I am._" ujar Draco tanpa ekspresi. Hermione memperhatikan wajah Draco. Dia terlihat begitu dingin. Baru sekali ini Hermione bertemu orang seperti Draco. Dia jarang tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa ingin membuat pria itu tersenyum karenanya. Hermione memberanikan diri untuk keluar.

"Di…Diputuskan pacar, Malfoy?" ujar Hermione. Hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa di pikirkan. Draco menoleh ke arahnya lalu memberikan tatapan dingin.

"Dia bukan pacarku, mudblood." ujarnya.

"Ke…kenapa kau memanggilku, Mudblood?" tanya Hermione menahan tangisnya.

"Karena aku ingin saja. Cuma itu." ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione. Draco hanya menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku Granger, hari ini aku benar-benar ingin sendiri." ujar Draco.

"Barusan kau memanggilku 'Granger' bukan Mudblood." ujar Hermione.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya memanggilmu Mudblood kalau aku ingin." ujar Draco. Hermione sweat drop mendengarnya.

"Ba..bagaiman kalau kita ke danau hitam?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, aku memang ingin ke sana." ujar Draco.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan dalam diam. Draco terlihat kesepian. Hermione terus memandangi Draco. Draco merasa Hermione terus memperhatikanya.

"Granger kalau kau terus memperhatikanku kau akan memimpikanku nanti." ujarnya. Hermione merasa pipinya sudah memerah.

"Ah, maaf." ujar Hermione cepat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan danau hitam. Hermione langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan Draco duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka duduk dalam diam hanya suara angina yang terdengar. Hermione mengambil bukunya dan mulai membaca sedangkan Draco hanya memandangi danau hitam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau suka buku itu, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Ah, iya." ujarnya.

"Aku sudah membacanya 3 kali." tambahnya.

"Aku sudah 5 kali. Hanya saja ini buku favoritku." jawab Hermione. Mereka larut dalam diam lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Parkinson, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia memaksaku untuk menciumnya." ujar Draco. Hermione teringat kejadian di perpustakaan itu lalu terdiam.

"O..oh begitu ya." ujar Hermione. Draco melihat ada yang berbeda dari Hermione.

"Kau melihatnya, Granger?" tanya Draco dingin.

"Me…melihat apa?" ujar Hermione gelagapan.

"Kejadian di perpustakaan. Saat itu ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan buku. Itu kau?" tanya Draco. Hermione terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"A..apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Sudahlah. Kalau misalnya kau yang melihat atau orang lain aku takut mereka salah paham. Pansy yang memaksaku." ujar Draco.

"Kenapa kau mau dipaksa oleh dia, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Entahlah. Jangan membahas Pansy aku muak denganya." ujar Draco. Hermione memandang Draco dengan sedih. Pipinya yang pucat itu memerah karena tamparan Pansy. Tanpa sadar Hermione menyentuh pipi Draco. Draco tersentak karenanya.

"A..apakah sakit? Wajahmu memerah karena tamparanya." ujar Hermione.

"Ini tidak seberapa. Lebih sakit saat aku jatuh dari sapu terbangku." ujar Draco. Dia entah kenapa menikmati sentuhan Hermione. Dia jadi teringat oleh ibunya. Malfoy muda itu tersadar siapa yang menyentuhnya sekarang. Dia melepaskan tangan Hermione pelan.

Draco sekarang sedang menggenggam tangan Hermione. Dan mereka berdua merasa jarak diantara mereka makin menyempit. Pangeran Slytherin itu baru sadar kalau ternyata Hermione Granger adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dia temui.

Matanya coklat madu, kulitnya putih, tanganya lembut dan rambut yang terlihat seperti semak belukar itu benar-benar lembut. Sifatnya yang berbeda dari para fansnya membuat Draco merasa gadis itu begitu berbeda.

Sedangkan Hermione terbuai dengan wajah tampan milik Malfoy muda itu. Wajahnya yang pucat dan tatapanya yang tajam membuat Hermione terkagum-kagum. Mata abu-abu Draco seolah-olah dapat menyeret diri Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Draco meletakkan tanganya di pipi Hermione, Pangeran Slytherin itu memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Hermione menutup matanya. Begitu juga Draco. Jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis. Semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Draco.

"Woi, Draco!" teriak orang itu dari kejauhan. Draco segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Hermione dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Hermione kembali terfokus pada bukunya. Dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Ada apa, Blaise?" tanya Draco.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan essai ramuan. Tolong Bantu aku ya." ujar Blaise sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganya.

"Iya,iya." ujar Draco seraya berdiri dari tempatnya. Blaise menyadari ada seseorang yang bersama Draco.

"Lho, Granger? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Blaise.

"Aku sedang membaca seperti biasanya." ujar Hermione seraya berdiri dari tempatnya juga. Blaise memandang mereka berdua. Lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian berdua?" ujar Blaise nakal. Hermione merasa mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Sedangkan Draco memelototi Blaise.

"Apakah aku menganggu, Draco?" ujar Blaise jahil. Draco memukul perut Blaise pelan. Blaise berpura-pura tebatuk-batuk.

"Kau pergi saja duluan aku akan menyusul." ujar Draco. Blaise menyeringai ke arah Draco.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ke Granger ya." ujar Blaise lalu melenggang pergi.

"Brengsek si Blaise, itu." ujar Draco. Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione. Lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hermione. Membuat Hermione merasa wajahnya panas.

"Kurasa aku cukup menyukaimu, Mudblood." ujar Draco nakal. Draco menarik wajahnya dari Hermione lalu berbalik pergi. Tetapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh Hermione.

"Be..besok maukah kau kemari lagi, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, liat saja besok. Sampai jumpa Granger." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Draco akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Hermione dengan muka memerah. Hermione duduk kembali di tempatnya semula lalu memegangi pipinya. Pipinya terasa panas.

"Ba..barusan Malfoy dan aku….Dan dia ter…tersenyum?" gumam Hermione.

Sementara itu Draco yang sudah berhasil menyusul Blaise berkata, "Kalau kau tidak ada aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi, nanti." ujar Draco. Blaise kembali tersenyum jahil mendengar ucapan Draco.

"Berarti sesuatu benar-benar terjadi di sana ya, Draco?" ujar Blaise jahil. Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya dan langsung memelototi Blaise.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Zabini. Dan apabila kau menyebarkan sesuatu yang aneh maka essai-mu akan berakhir dengan nilai Troll." ujar Draco dingin.

"O..oke Draco, aku menyerah." ujar Blaise sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ujar Draco.

Hermione berlari menuju asrama putri Gryffindor. Kejadianya dengan Draco di danau hitam terus berputar di benaknya. Dia akhirnya sampai di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk di lantai 7. Hermione mengatakan passwordnya dan langsung menerobos masuk.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya. Gadis bermata madu itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Lalu duduk sambil bersandar di pintu itu.

"Lho, 'Mione tumben sekali kau cepat pulang dari perpustakaan?" ujar Ginny.

"A..aku tidak jadi ke perpustakaan." ujar Hermione seraya menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya.

"Wajahmu merah sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Ginny khawatir.

"Ba…barusan Malfoy, ingin menci…menci….Ahhh!" ujar Hermione frustasi.

"Ingin mencibirmu? Brengsek sekali, dia!" ujar Ginny marah.

"Bu..bukan itu!" ujar Hermione.

"Dia ingin mencincangmu? Mencipratimu air?" ujar Ginny semakin tidak masuk akal.

"Bukan juga.." ujar Hermione lemas. Ginny berpikir sesaat.

"AHA!" teriak Ginny sambil menunjukkan raut muka aku-tahu-Hermione.

"Dia ingin menciummu, ya!" teriak Ginny. Hermione langsung membekap mulut Ginny.

"Ja..jangan keras-keras!" ujar Hermione.

"Haku hahu halau hahoy ihu hehuhaimu!" ujar Ginny tidak jelas. Hermione melepaskan tanganya.

"Aku tahu kalau Malfoy itu menyukaimu." ujarnya. Hermione hanya tersenyum malu. Ginny memberikan pelukan secara cuma-cuma untuk Hermione.

"Selamat Hermione!" ujar Ginny. Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia senang sekali sekaligus berdebar-debar karenanya.

Tetapi Hermione tidak bisa terus bersenang-senang karena ada seseorang melihatnya dengan Draco di danau tadi.

"Brengsek kau, Granger." geram Pansy.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Draco mendekatimu!" ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tanganya.

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 ini, Spoiler untuk Chapter 3. Hermione semakin sering bertemu dengan Draco dan Draco tidak pernah lagi memanggilnya mudblood. Kedekatan di antara mereka semakin bertambah. Dan Draco mulai menyadari perasaanya pada Hermione. Dia ingin mengajak Hermione ke pesta dansa tetapi Ron dan Pansy menghambatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**MAKASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW FICT-KU! Ikuti terus ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**When angel love devil**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling **

**Warning : TYPO, OOC and manymore**

**III**

Pagi hari ini, seperti biasa di mulai dengan makan pagi di aula besar. Hari itu Hermione duduk bersebelahan dengan Ginny sedangkan Ron duduk bersama Harry. Seperti biasa Ron makan dengan sangat lahap sedangkan Ginny berbincang-bincang akrab dengan Harry. Hermione mengambil pudding caramel untuk makanan penutupnya. Hanya saja saat itu dia merasa seseorang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Hermione menatap balik orang yang menatapnya itu, ternyata itu adalah Draco. Dia menyeringai ke arah Hermione sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Seperti, 'Nanti kita ke danau hitam lagi,' begitu katanya. Tiba-tiba Hermione mengingat kejadian di danau hitam kemarin itu. Sontak pipinya memerah dengan sempurna sementara Draco di meja Slytherin menatap menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa dia?" ujar Draco. Blaise mendengar Draco mengatakkan sesuatu lalu dia menatap ke arah Blaise menyeringai jahil.

"Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu, Draco." ujar Blaise santai. Ucapanya itu dihadiahi oleh Draco sebuah bogeman telak di wajahnya. Blaise terkejut atas perbuatan Draco.

"Sakit, Draco!" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya pelan. Draco hanya menatapnya sengit.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara begitu, akan kubuat kulitmu yang hitam itu menjadi putih." ujar Draco sambil memberi death glare kepada Blaise. Theo yang sedang meminum jus labunya tersedak mendengar ucapan Draco lalu tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Theo?" ujar Blaise masih mengelus-elus pipinya. Theo hanya melanjutkan tawanya.

"Dia kenapa, Draco?" tanya Blaise. Draco hanya mendengus sambil menunggu jawaban Hermione. Hermione mengerti kalau Draco sedang menunggu jawabanya. Maka Hermione mengangguk singkat lalu memakan kembali puddingnya. Draco menahan senyumnya.

Sementara itu Ron menatap Hermione dengan tatapan Rumit sedangkan Pansy menatap Hermione dengan penuh kebencian. Setelah makan di aula besar selanjutnya adalah kelas ramuan. Kebetulan sekali hari ini Slytherin bersama Gryffindor.

Setelah pelajaran ramuan selesai Hermione mendengar suara Pansy.

"Draco kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!" ujar Pansy sambil menahan tangan Draco.

"Terserah aku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Itu urusanku." ujar Draco dingin.

"Draco, aku tidak suka kau bersama dengan mudblood itu!" ujar Pansy marah. Hermione tertegun mendengar hal itu. Dia segera bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Itu urusanku! Dan aku tidak suka kau memanggilnya seperti itu." ujar Draco. Hermione membelalakkan matanya saat itu juga. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy akan berkata begitu.

"Kau tidak sama seperti yang dulu, Draco." ujar Pansy seraya melepaskan genggamnya dari Draco.

Draco hanya menatap Pansy dingin.

"Tapi ingatlah hal ini, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bersama mudblood itu." ujar Pansy seraya pergi meninggalkan Draco. Sesaat kemudian Draco hanya menghela napas lalu sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

"Granger, aku tahu kau di situ." ujar Draco. Hermione mematung di situ tetapi dia tidak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Draco yang tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Hermione berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu hanya memeluk buku ramuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Draco sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saat kupanggil tadi?" tanya Draco. Hermione hanya diam lalu melihat Draco sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanya. Hermione yang baru sadar langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bukunya. Draco melihat Hermione dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" ujarnya seraya menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajah Hermione. Draco mematung di tempat. Hermione Granger sedang bermuka semerah apel sekarang ini. Entah kenapa Draco jadi bingung di tempat. Hening sesaat di tempat itu sampai Draco menarik tangan Hermione.

"Ayo, ke danau hari ini." ujarnya lalu menggandeng Hermione pergi. Hermione sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Draco. Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu mengikuto langkah Hermione tidak merasa bahwa Ron sedang mengamatinya tadi.

"Mukamu pucat, Ron." ujar Harry.

"Ah, yang benar saja Harry." ujar Ron sambil sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Pansy. Harry dan Ron memandang satu sama lain.

"Mau apa kau, Parkinson?" tanya Harry.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Weasley. Aku harap kau mau menyingkir dari hadapanku, Pot head." ujar Pansy.

Harry ingin sekali membalas ucapan gadis itu, tetapi Ron menghentikanya. Ron memberi isyarat kepada Harry untuk meninggalkan mereka bicara empat mata. Lelaki itu memandang sahabatnya ragu lalu mengangguk sesaat dan pergi.

Ron menunggu sampai sahabatnya itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Ada apa, Parkinson?" tanya Ron. Pansy hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat denganmu, Weasley. Jujur saja aku membencimu dan temanmu yang mudblood itu." ujar Pansy. Ron langsung mendorong Pansy keras ke dinding.

"Jangan pernah kau memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan itu." ujar Ron marah. Pansy yang kaget atas perlakuan Ron hanya tersenyum licik.

"Dia hanya seorang mudblood. Kenapa kau membelanya seperti itu? Padahal kau tahu kalau dia menghianatimu." ujar Pansy dingin. Ron menatap Pansy dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron sedikit melonggarkan cengkramanya dari Pansy. Gadis itu merasa bahwa Ron mulai terjebak. Dia kembali tersenyum dengan licik seraya melemparkan tangan Ron darinya. Pansy menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi, Weasel." ujar Pansy jijik. Ron menatap Pansy penuh kemarahan. Harusnya dia biarkan Harry tinggal bersamanya. Baru sekali ini Ron Weasley merasa ingin memukul wanita.

"Kalau kau hanya berniat untuk cari ribut, aku akan pergi." ujar Ron. Pansy hanya tersenyum dingin.

"Terserah kau saja. Tetapi aku tahu kalau kau menyukai mudblood itu kan?" tanya Pansy.

"Oh, itu benar-benar bukan urusanmu, Parkinson." ujar Ron.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya dan aku tahu bahwa dia menyukai Draco." ujar Pansy sabil bersandar di dinding.

"Hermione tidak akan menyukai, ferret jelek itu." ujar Ron. Pansy sedikit emosi saat mendengar Ron memanggil Draco dengan sebutan ferret. Tetapi gadis itu masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Dan apa yang kaulihat tadi tidak cukup jelas, Weasley?" tanya Pansy. Ron terdiam mendengar ucapan Pansy.

"Lebih baik kita segera selesaikan hal ini. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran." ujar Ron sambil mengepalkan tanganya menahan emosinya. Dia tahu bahwa perkataan Pansy benar. Dan saat ini dia merasakan perasaan cemburu yang meluap-luap.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Kau tahu sendiri apa yang harus kau lakukan, Weasley." ujar Pansy sambil melipat tanganya.

"Cepat jelaskan, tanpa basa-basi sekarang juga." ujar Ron mulai kehilangan kesabaranya.

"Kau tahu bahwa saat ini posisi kita sama, Weasley." ujar Pansy dingin. Ron terdiam mendengar ucapan Pansy.

"Dan aku harap kau mau membantuku untuk memisahkan Draco dari Granger." ujar Pansy sambil menyeringai licik.

"Maaf, Parkinson tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal serendah itu." ujar Ron dingin.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Pansy licik. Ron mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Pansy mendekat ke arah Ron.

"Kalau begitu apa kau rela melihat Granger bersama Draco?" tanya Pansy. Ron mengalihkan wajahnya dari Pansy. Dia tidak rela. Benar-benar tidak rela. Tetapi apakah dia bisa melihat senyum Hermione setelah dia melakukan hal ini?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berniat melakukan hal itu." ujar Ron tegas. Pansy mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali tersenyum licik.

"Ingatlah Weasley, kau akan menyesal." ujar Pansy dingin lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ron. Sesaat itu Ron memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Apabila dia bekerja sama dengan Pansy mungkin saja Hermione akan kembali kepadanya. Tetapi sama saja dia tidak menginginkan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

Ron berkutat dengan pikiranya. Lalu egonya lah yang menang. 'Maafkan aku, Hermione' batinya.

"Tunggu, Parkinson." teriak Ron. Pansy menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum dengan sangat licik.

"Ada apa, Weasley?" tanya Pansy. Ron menatap Pansy sesaat lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku.. akan bekerja sama denganmu." ujar Ron berat. Pansy tersenyum menang.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahumu rencananya lalu kau jalankan dengan benar, mengerti?" ujar Pansy.

"Iya, aku mengerti." ujar Ron lemas.

Sementara itu Hermione dan Draco sedang duduk tenang di danau hitam. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah mereka. Hermione melirik Draco sesaat. Hermione sadar bahwa Draco benar-benar tampan. Rambut pirangnya itu terlihat begitu lembut.

"Granger," ujar Draco lembut. Hermione langsung menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Ya?" jawab Hermione. Draco hanya menatap Hermione dalam diam. Hermione jadi salah tingkah mengahadapi perlakuan Draco. Hanya diam menatapnya. Hermione memberanikan dirinya menatap mata abu-abu itu.

Tatapan Draco berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bukan tatapan dingin yang merendahkan seperti biasanya tapi tatapan penuh rasa sayang dan juga kesedihan.

"Kau senang bersamaku?" tanya Draco. Hermione terkejut atas pertanyaan Draco. Lagi-lagi hening untuk sesaat. Karena tidak ada respon dari Hermione, Draco menghela napas panjang lalu kembali menatap danau.

"Lupakan saja yang tadi." ujarnya. Bukanya Hermione tidak mau menjawab. Hanya saja dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Lagipula untuk apa Draco menanyai hal seperti itu padanya. Jawabanya pasti akan sama yaitu, Senang sekali.

Gadis itu mencubit pipi Draco kecil.

"Aduh, apaan sih Granger?" tanyanya. Hermione menatap Draco. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu tersenyum.

"Malfoy, kau tidak perlu bertanya hal seperti itu." ujar Hermione.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Draco.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya sih?" ujar Hermione mulai frustasi.

"Kau sengaja ya?" tambahnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu, Granger." ujarnya santai.

"Aku—" ujar Hermione, Draco penasaran menunggu jawaban Hermione.

"Kau?"

"Senang—" sambung Hermione belum selesai.

"Bisa bersamamu." Draco terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum. Sedankan Hermione sudah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yah, bagus deh kalau kau senang." ujar Draco.

"Karena aku senang berdua denganmu, Granger." ujarnya. Hermione terkejut mendengar pernyataan Draco. Lalu mereka berdua kembali menatap danau hitam dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu sebentar lagi akan ada pesta dansa?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya?" ujar Hermione. Draco terdiam lalu menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Maukah kau ke pesta itu denga—" perkataan Draco terpotong oleh teriakan Ron Weasley. Dada Hermione berdebar-debar. Mungkinkah Draco akan mengajaknya pergi ke pesta itu?

"Hermione?" merasa dirinya dipanggil Hermione bergegas menuju ke arah suara itu. Ron memanggilnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." ujarnya pelan. Draco hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabanya, lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Ada apa, Ron?" tanyanya.

"Hermione maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa besok denganku?" tanyanya. Hermione termenung. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Draco.

"Umm… Aku…" ujar Hermione bingung.

"Kau ingin pergi bersama, Malfoy?" tanyanya.

"Te….tentu saja tidak!" ujar Hermione.

"Karena jika kau ingin mengajaknya dia akan pergi bersama, Parkinson." ujar Ron. Hermione terkejut saat itu juga.

Sementara itu di saat yang bersamaan..

"Granger, akan bersama Weasley?" tanya Draco.

"Iya. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka di dekat sana." ujar Pansy.

"Lantas, apa maumu?" ujar Draco dingin.

"Kau mau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku besok?" ujarnya. Draco berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin pergi bersama Pansy. Dia bisa saja mencari kencan yang lain seperti Daphne, tapi kemarin Blaise bilang ingin mengajaknya. Sesungguhnya Draco ingin mengajak Hermione tapi Ron sudah mengajaknya duluan.

'Apa boleh buat, daripada nggak ada kencan di pesta mau ditaruh mana mukaku. Sialan si Weasley itu.' batin Draco. Dia menarik napas sejenak lalu menatap Pansy malas.

"Ya, baiklah aku akan pergi bersamamu." ujarnya sambil menghela napas. Pansy tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Draco. Draco sedikit terkejut. Entah kenapa dia merasa risih saat dipeluk gadis itu. Dia lebih nyaman saat besama Hermione. Draco segera menjauhkan Pansy darinya.

"Jangan memelukku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka." ujar Draco dingin lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Pansy.

Pansy hanya tersenyum senang lalu kembali ke asramanya.

"Terimakasih, Hermione kau ingin menjadi kencanku di pesta dansa." ujar Ron lalu memeluk Hermione. Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah lalu membalas pelukan Ron.

"Iya, sama-sama." ujarnya. Ron menyudahi pelukanya lalu menarik tangan Hermione. Hermione merasa ada hal yang berbeda saat itu juga.

'Sentuhanya berbeda dengan milik, Draco. Entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai genggaman pemuda yang sudah membuatku sakit hati dengan perkataan maupun perbuatanya daripada sahabatku yang selalu baik denganku.'

"Ayo kembali ke asrama, Hermione." ujar Ron. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Hai Ron, Hermione." ujar Ginny dan Harry bersamaan. Ron hanya nyengir sedangkan Hermione beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Maaf, teman-teman aku ingin ke kamar, sampai jumpa nanti." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ron menyadari bahwa Hermione sedih karenanya. Sebenarnya, Ron tahu kalau dia ingin pergi bersama Draco bukan dirinya.

"Hermione kenapa, Ron?" tanya Ginny.

"Entahlah." ujar Ron seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Harry.

"Kau kelihatanya senang sekali, Ron." ujar Harry sambil nyengir.

"Eh begitu ya? Karena…" Ron tidak meneruskan perkataanya.

"Karena?" tanya Harry dan Ginny bersamaan lagi.

"Hermione akan pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku!" ujarnya sambil memberi tanda 'piece' ke Harry dan Ginny. Mereka berdua memandang satu sama lain lalu melemparkan kelopak bunga mawar ke arah Ron. Entah darimana asalnya.

"Hore, Selamat Ron!" ujar Ginny dan Harry.

"Terimakasih, adikku dan sahabatku." ujarnya sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

"Sama-sama." ujar Harry. Ron menyudahi pelukanya lalu duduk kembali. Ginny pergi ke kamar Hermione. Dia masuk ke kamar Hermione pelan.

"Hai, Gin." ujar Hermione.

"Hei, kau tak apa, Hermione?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" ujarnya.

"Kau tidak pergi bersama, Malfoy?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak, dia pergi bersama Parkinson." ujarnya.

"Kau…Tidak apa, Hermione?" ujarnya pelan. Hermione memandangnya sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, Gin." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bohong sekali kalau aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Tetapi untuk kali ini aku ingin pergi bersama Ron bukan dia." ujarnya. Hermione berbohong. Tentu saja, dia selalu ingin pergi bersama Draco.

"Begitu kah?" tanya Ginny.

"Iya. Besok pasti akan menyenangkan." ujarnya sambil memeluk Ginny.

"Kau benar." ujar Ginny.

**~TBC~**

**A/N : Fiuh sebentar lagi Chapter 4~ maaf atas kelamaan updatenya. Tunggu chapter 4 dan bersiap-siap terkejut. Ini spoiler untuk Chapter 4:**

**Hermione tampak memukau di pesta dansa. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu. Draco memandangnya tidak percaya. Ron tersipu setiap dia melihat Hermione. Di pesta itu, Ron menembaknya di depan Draco dan semuanya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Hermione?  
Tunggu selanjutnya!**

**Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu cerita ini dan me-review cerita ini.**


End file.
